Talk:AH-64 Apache
Untitled Deadliest attack helicopter in the world...? Maybe on discovery channel. Come on, there are lots of great attack helicopters, like the Eurocopter Tiger, the Kamov Hokum/Alligator, the Mil Mi-28 Havoc, the Rooivalk or the Mangusta. It's a bit arrogant assuming that the AH-64 is the best of them in any respect. Uhh........yeah I guess. Sure the others mentioned earlier are great, but when it comes to firepower, the Apache is the best. The AH-64 though isn't very fast or maneuverable. I bet there's a russian or chinese show in russia or china showing that their stuff is the best. Isn't it normal for a US show to say their the best? sign your posts. but yes, it's a fairly standard attack heli. metric s**tload of main gun ammo and a standard 4-point wing set. but relatively slow. and the Mi-28 is compatible with a new system for 8 AT missiles on each pylon, giving it greater ordinance while also being much faster. Agent Tasmania 06:24, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey I think he's right; I am European, but I don't say that the Tiger is the best. I say that it's one of the best. So, insisting on the own stuff being superior to others' stuff is not necessary. Btw, the Mi-28 has quite more firepower than the AH-64 has. So, being unprejudiced, I'd remove that point out of the article or rewrite it into "one of the deadliest". This is an international wiki, isn't it? It's not .us, it's .com. Are you sure? Yeah I guess your right. But I'm still not sure how the Mi-28 has the advantage of firepower over the Apache. Also, the Apache can also qualify as a psychological weapon as I have heard that when an Apache is seen on the battlefield, enemy soldiers would most likely surrender immediately once the Apache was spotted. I'm really not sure if the Mi-28 could do that as well. Well The Mil Mi-28 has a 30mm autocannon, as the Apache has, so that's quite similar. But its weapon stations can accept up to 8 ATGMs each, while the Apaches only accept up to 4. So, while the Apache's typical combat loadout would be the autocannon and either 16 ATGMs or 8ATGMs and two rocket pods. The Mi-28, on the other hand, can carry the autocannon, 16 ATGMS and two rocket pods. Also, the psychological effect of a noisy, big gunship showing up over your head is pretty much the same regardless if it's an Apache, a Mil Mi-28, a Cobra, a Tiger or vice versa... I think if American soldiers would ever face enemy gunships approaching and firing at them, they propably would surrender or run away, too. Additional Facts I've know that the Apache also has two extra gas tanks giving it longer legs then most other attack helicopters. Also the AH-64D Longbow is a bit more advanced then other European, Chinese helicopters, right?? The Apache also has the ability for the pilot to link his helmet with the chain gun so where he looks the gun points. I know that there are more heavily armed attack helicopters out there but I am quite sure that the Apache is one of the most technologically advanced attack helos out there. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong. Right.......... You're pretty right on that. Two big, bulletproof gas tanks combined with a shitload of technological advancements such as the pilot link to the autocannon and the heat reduction system really makes the Apache an attack helicopter that it resilient to what the enemy may throw at it. European, Chinese and maybe even Russian attack helicopters might not even have the kind of advanced technology of those from America. No. Not entirely right. For example, a helmet-linked cannon is nearly standard for modern attack halicopters, and, despite being smaller and not as heavily armed as the Apache, the Eurocopter Tiger is a lot newer. It features more modern sensors, better ECM and a protection grid against EMP (yes, they'd have stayed in the air in Second Sun^^); it is able to carry the brand-new Trigat missile or the even newer German LFK-NG. Also, the Chinese WZ-10 helicopter may be more advanced, but little is known about this beast as it hasn't been introduced to the public yet. Of course, discovery channel tells everybody how great the Apache (and every US weapon) is, and fore sure they are among the best. But I've done a lot of research on this and believing that any American system is superior to every competing one is wrong. Imo,the Mil Mi-28 is at least as effective as the AH-64, it has a great radar system, lots of armor and weapons (but only Russian electronics^^). The Eurocopter Tiger is more comparable to the AH-1 because it is not mainly a heavy tank destroyer/gunship, but more an allrounder doing reconnaissance, ground support, hunting enemy choppers etc. Same thing with the russian Kamov Ka-50 series, which are not made to destroy tanks (like the Apache is), but to protect own helicopters and engaging the enemies' choppers (thus, a Ka-50 would propably win a 1-on-1 against an Apache, but that's like comparing the F-22 to a B-2. The F-22 will win at any time, but this doesn't render the B-2 useless.) as well as providing support for infantry. So, saying "the Apache is the deadliest attack Helicopter in the world" ist wrong. You can't really compare them (although, imo, the Mil Mi-28 is). Stop the Discussion All of this should be on a forum. Not here. This page is used to help improve the Ah-64 page.Halo&CoD 00:13, July 30, 2010 (UTC) The US Apache is an amazing machine, however the British Westlands Apache has improved many of the Apache's weak areas. Also to my knowledge a British built AH-64 Mk.1 hasn't been shot down. I believe this makes it the best Attack Helicopter there is, although it still does have its weaknesses like its max speed Category:The US Apache is an amazing machine, however the British Westlands Apache has improved many of the Apache's weak areas. Also to my knowledge a British built AH-64 Mk.1 hasn't been shot down. I believe this makes it the best Attack Helicopter there is, although it still does have its weaknesses like its max speed